newideaswikiafandomcom-20200213-history
RAD-happy ending preview
Here's a good preview of RAD-happy endings-or as some call it, RAD-remake happy ending, enjoy. example Sampler scene#1: Osvaldo Owl is a 12-year-old boy owl who lives in Hootville, a forested city that, aside from the human and animal citizens and their pets, is partly artificial; everything is made of plastic, metal, or synthetics, with few or less living plants ("Hootville"). Osvaldo has a crush on local environmentalist Audrey Barn Owl, who wants to see a "real rock star legend" more than anything in the world, so he decides to find one in order to impress her. His energetic Grammy Norse-owl secretly tells Osvaldo the legend of the Grand Duke, a foe-turned-friendly owl who will tell anyone about what happened to the old farm if they bring him fifteen cents, a nail, and a shell of a great-great-great grandfather snail. When Osvaldo leaves Hootville in search of the Duke, he discovered that the outside world is a contaminated, almost-empty, barren wasteland. Once Osvaldo finds him, the Grand Duke of owls agrees to tell Osvaldo about the farm on the condition that he listens to the story over multiple visits. Osvaldo agrees, but on his next trip, he encounters the greedy Kestrels of Hootville, lead by Aloysius O'Kills, who is also the proprietor of a company that sells alarm clocks to hootville residents. O'Kills explains to Ted that trees produce oxygen and nature sounds are free of charge, and therefore he considers them and/or people and animals talking about them to be a threat to his business. After revealing that he has "security-camera eye-birds" all over the city, Kills pressures Osvaldo to stay in town. However, Ted continues to sneak out of O'Kill's sight with his grandmother's encouragement and learns more of the trees' history. Over Osvaldo's various visits, the Grand Duke recounts the story Sampler Scene #1/2: After he finishes telling his story, the Grand Duke finally understands the meaning behind the rock-and-roll rooster's last message before retirement, and gives Osvaldo the last corn seed in hopes that he can use it to regrow the forest and make others care about real trees and real animal sounds once more. Ted's desire to impress Audrey has now become a personal mission to remind his town of the importance of nature's sounds and sights. O'Kills, still determined not to have animal sounds undercut his business, takes heavy-handed steps such as covering Audrey's nature paintings, closing off the door that Osvaldo uses to see the Duke of owls, and forcibly searching Osvaldo's room for the seed, which has begun to grow after coming into contact with some water. Osvaldo enlists his owl family, animal friends and Audrey to help plant the seed. O'Kills and his two hench-kentrels pursue the dissidents until they manage to elude him and reach the town center. When Osvaldo finally attempts to plant the seed and save the farm and forest, he is interrupted by O'Kill, who rallies the population to stop them by telling the people that animal sounds are dangerous and plants are filthy. To convince them otherwise, Ted takes an earthmover and rams down a section of the city wall to reveal the environmental destruction outside, showing them what happened to most of the trees and the farm and what O'Kill is encouraging. Horrified at the sight and inspired by Osvaldo's conviction, the animal crowd turns against O'Kill, with his own hench-kestrels expelling him from the town and into a zoo birdhouse with his jet pack-like helmet, and the seed is finally planted ("Let It Grow"). Sampler scene #2: Time passes and the land starts to recover; new trees sprout, the sun shines once more, the animals owls begin to return to the forest, the farm animals cheer up once more and awaken, and the redeemed, now-gentle Grand-Duke happily forgives and makes friends with the now elderly rooster Chandler who arrives in a turkey-driven limo and then, he says "Thank you, you've done good duke! You did good{" and then, Duke laughs and says "who me?" then, Chad says "By the way, nice wig". Before the film fades out, a blue jay in a elvis wig flies by and squawks out as a quote-type speech from the Don Bluth company is shown "To our friend Dom Deluise, who gave a troll in Central Park named Stanley his green thumb and a cat named Tiger his kindness, we'll be forever grateful" Category:Don Bluth films Category:Sequels Category:MGM Category:Based on childrens' books Category:Owls Category:Funny characters Category:YTV Category:G-rated films Category:Amblin Category:Don Bluth company